Hero of Konoha
by xXYamchaXx
Summary: This is a different story of Naruto, one where he grew up with his family, but it is also one which looks at the impact he had on the village, and those around him, along with stories of his own adventures. I hope you enjoy, please read, and review
1. Chapter 1

The Hero of Konoha

Prologue: The begging and the end

I don't own Naruto or its characters

The night was crisp and warm; the sun which had warmed the earth that day had long gone into hiding for the period of darkness had gone on till midnight. Inside a home in Konoha, a group of people were gathered to pay their last respects to one of their own, one of their heroes, one of their all time greats. They were there to pay last respects to the current Hokage, of the Village Hidden in the leaf, Naruto. The people were from different backgrounds, some were close friends of the hyper active shinobi, some had just meet the great hero one time or never in person. They just wanted to give things for all the things that the hero of Konoha had done in his life, the shinobi who made miracles happen, as he was known, during his own lifetime.

Inside this room, adults and children both were gathered, many children wondering about the great hero, wanting more information about him and the various legends of his life. One child walked though, his hair spiky and black. He was no more than 4 or so years old; he had never meet Naruto, and had no real knowledge about how he was connected to his own family's life. The young boy's bright red eyes were focused on the tomb, as the great hero laid in rest. He was not Uchiha, but his eyes had the same fire as anyone from that clan. He looked up at his father, a curious look on his face as if asking for any bit of knowledge about the hero who was resting an eternal rest in front of him.

The father looked down at his son, his light brown hair and green eyes focused on his son, as he smiled warmly at him. His eyes could pick up the curiosity in those of his son, and knew him well enough to know that look anywhere. He knew that this was not the time or the place to tell the story of the great hero, but he knew he would have to tell it. He also knew that with his son, he would have to tell everything or his son wouldn't be happy with partial information on the subject. He put his strong hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a look that said volumes. It was one which announced not now, and his son was able to read it very well after having been given the same look many times over the years.

The son and father got to the front of the tomb and the son looked up at his father with a curious look in his eyes, "I can't see," he complained sharply his tone saying his desire to see the person who everyone was there to see.

The father smiled and picked up his son holding him in his arms so he could see the great hero. The boy did so and was amazed at how peaceful; the 'eternal rest' looked to him. It looked like he was having a good dream for the person seemed to have a smile on his face. He must of lead a happy life the boy decided on the spot. He also was far more curious about the man, and his life, and what he did to make himself so happy. He wondered if his father had known the man as well. He didn't know, but he was curious about the answer to the question. He smiled even when he was put back on the ground. The father looked over at the man, who he barely knew and said his own prey of thanks and hope that the hero was having as good of life as possible from all he was told. He had known the story of the hero, despite never really meeting him more than one time. That time he did little more than shake the hero's hand.

Soon the two were done with their turn at the front of the tomb, and moved on past. There were many people behind them who wanted their turn to pay respect to the hero and have a personal final good bye to now former Hokage. The whole town had shown up to pay respects as soon as they could. The father wasn't nearly the first to pay respects, but he wasn't the last one either. He smiled as he picked up his son and carried him piggy back style home.

The walk wasn't that far to his home, but it was a nice night to take such a walk, as if the heavens were paying respect to the hero as well. The moon shined brightly on the town, and the winds were light, and crisp. It was the type of night one could take a walk forever and enjoy every second of the journey. The father smiled as he heard a yawn from the boy as he could tell the boy was sorta getting tired. He smiled knowing it was natural for young boys to try to stay up past their natural limitation determined by need of sleep.

He walked into his home, the house was nice and organized, though not anymore fancy then any of the other homes in the area. He knew that his wife was out of town, on a mission of some sort for the village, and well it was up to him to watch over the house and his son in the mean time. He took his son up to his room, and laid him down in his bed.

The boy smiled and pulled a stuffed frog close to himself and smiled at his father. He was forgetting something, and as his father started to leave him to go to sleep, suddenly remembered.

"Daddy!" he shouted out with all his energy, "I need to know the story, the story of the hero, please tell me," he called out to his father.

The father turned and smiled as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge and looked at his reenergized young boy, and smiled, "Well sure, I will tell you," he said with a smile, "I didn't know him so well, but your grandfather did," he commented with a smile as he looked at his son. He rubbed his chin and began to think of the story, as if he had remembered it detail from that of his father. He suddenly remembered and pulled out a old family book from a bookshelf. His father became a writer later in life and wrote about all his adventures, but he also wrote about the lives of his friends as well. He had known Naruto, and wrote his story as a gift. "Well, here we begin."

If you like please review, I may make this into a real story if you peps like it. There will be mostly ccs but also some ocs in the story fyi.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey begins

Hero of Konoha

Chapter 1: start of a journey

I don't own Naruto or its characters, or some of the OC's like Angelo, Leiko, or the Nakamura heirs

Well it was a sunny day in Konoha, or rather it looked to everyone as if it would be one of those idealic summer days, filled with happiness and joy, and energy. To the villages, this was a day of relaxation, a day of play, a day of rest. Yet to one Naruto Namikaze, this was a greater than a normal day, it was a day that would start a great adventure or so he thought in his own mind.

Naruto was up early jumping up and down out of pure happiness, he would get to leave the village with his father to go to Kumogakure. He would get to see other villagers in another place and interact with them, and well get to know them. Naruto would get to learn new stuff too, and he knew he would need to know the new stuff for later that year when he would finally get to go to the academy. He smiled, as he thought about that.

For most kids growing up known as the son of the Hokage, would be a real treat, being treated as if you were special cause who you were born too, would be rather a pleasure. Yet to Naruto, he hated that fact, he hated that people didn't see him for himself, that they didn't see him as a person on his own two feet. That was why when had turned 5 years old, he promised himself one thing. That he would be a even greater shinobi and hokage then everyone before him, including his parents. He would make people recognize on his own terms and not just as the son of Minato, or the son of Kushina, but as Naruto Namikaze the greatest shinobi ever.

That morning as normal Naruto was up and getting ready to go training, the young Naruto was pumped up about this adventure, and wanted to be ready to face any possible bad guys they ran into. He got out of his room as quietly as he could and looked around in the hall way for any possible danger to himself, and saw nothing. He slipped down the hall step by step, making as little noise as possible, as to not wake a certain someone. He smiled as he got to the end of the hall. He was in the safe; he had made it to the door. Now he just had to open the door and slip off to his favorite training ground to get a bit of work in. As he opened the door, Naruto felt a hand on the collar of his shirt, he was found out.

"Mister, what do you think you're doing," a voice commanded sounding very determined and fiery as Naruto turned and looked up at his mother.

"Um just um going to the park, to play with friends," Naruto said with a innocent smile trying to play off going to go training, know his mother would want him to have food before such a event.

"Nope, not till after breakfast, and not today, you have a important trip to take with your father today," Kushina said her face telling Naruto she really meant business.

Naruto nodded as he slipped off into the kitchen, as Kushina went to happily work on the family meal. Naruto remembered his friend Shikamaru talking about how troublesome his mother was, and he would have to agree with him there.

"Well now you excited about the trip, Naruto," Minato said with a smile looking at his son, "I hear that the Kumo shinobi do know a lot of strange techniques," he added with a grin.

"And his father is going to be very careful with what he shows his son too, right," Kushina commented from the kitchen, causing Minato to agree quickly.

"Naruto, is still just a boy and has plenty of time to learn ninjutsu," she added as she came out with the breakfast.

"Remember dear, that Naruto is our son, he naturally wants to learn as much as he can," Minato countered which caused Naruto to smile just a bit.

"Fine, just keep a close eye out on our son, I don't want anything to happen to him," Kushina finished giving in, in her own way.

"Well of course, right Naruto, plus we are going with a rather large group of shinobi, they all will watch out for him, you know how they all love our boy," Minato said with a smile.

Naruto knew he was right, he was the honorable son, as it were. He figured he was the favorite child of the village. Even more so then the new Uchiha heir, Sasuke or something like that.

The meal went normal from that point on, a few fussy moments by various members of the small family and Kushina reminding Naruto and Minato about everything they needed to take. Yet, as meals went it was a nice family one.

Later that morning Minato and Naruto both were at the gathering point for the convoy to Kumo, it was a group of senior shinobi that went. With him were his own students, Obito, Kakashi, and Ren, as well as various other like, Gai. A medical shinobi named Angelo was bring his little girl, Leiko with him, on the trip. Angelo had a good amount of experience with Kumo and was selected for the trip cause of that factor alone. Leiko the girl who came with him was Naruto's age but far quieter and far less social. The only other kids on the trip were the three Nakamura heirs, whose father had talked his way on. They also kept to themselves. So Minato couldn't help but wonder if his son would get to have any social time with kids his own age, or he would just naturally follow the older shinobi around trying to learn what they were up to.

Naruto found a seat on the first wagon, next to the Leiko girl, and looked over, she seemed really quiet, and he decided to move back where his father was, talking to his students, and Gai were. As normal, they were trading adventure stories, mostly just Obito, and Gai trading stories trying to top one another, but still the others were listening, Kakashi correcting one of the stories when he felt he needed too. Naruto smiled finding the whole interaction funny. He wondered if he would end up on a team like that when he was older. He sure hoped so.


End file.
